


Knocked Up

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: I Guess You'd Say That We Both Got Screwed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Preacher John Winchester, Pregnant Sam, Romance, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: 18-year-old Sam Winchester has the weekend of his dreams with Gabriel Shurley, the 22-year-old older brother of his best friend. He winds up with more than just fond memories...Inspired by the song "Knocked Up" by Dan Baird.[Prequel/Companion to "Knocked Up Too"]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins in December 2001, continues to June 2002.
> 
> * * * * *

The snow was coming down in tufts about the size of a nickel, falling slowly despite their large size. He looked up, watching them fall to earth around him against the black backdrop of night, blinking and shaking his head a little as one landed on the end of his nose. A chuckle reached his ears from a few feet in front of him, cutting through the thick silence that always happened when the ground was covered with a fresh layer of snow, and he finally shifted his gaze from the sky. Eyes, in what should be an impossible shade of amber, locked gazes with his own. “Just like a little kid at Christmas, kiddo,” the amused young man in front of him grinned.

He frowned at the man’s words. “I’m not a little kid.” He wasn’t pouting. He _wasn’t_.

Gabriel Shurley, the eldest son of Dr. Charles Shurley, a professor of Religious Studies at the university in the city that was only an hour’s drive away, and his wife Rebecca, chuckled again before giving him an appraising look before his expression changed to one of lustful approval. “No, you definitely are not. But it _is_ almost Christmas.”

He felt his cheeks, already red from the chill, begin to tingle as they warmed at the look. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the snow covered ground, suddenly shy. There was a nervous knot in the pit of his stomach that had begun settling from the moment Gabriel had invited him on a weekend trip – Friday and Saturday, as Sam had to be back in time for church on Sunday – to his family’s cabin just a few miles outside of town, and it was getting harder for him to ignore. He took a steadying, if shaky, breath of cold air. He wasn’t even sure what had possessed him when he had agreed to this little excursion with the now twenty-three-year-old man he’d been crushing on for the majority of his teen years, but it had been difficult _not_ to notice the way the man looked at him after returning home from college when the winter semester ended. The two hadn’t seen one another since the winter break the previous year, Gabriel having spent his breaks travelling with friends, and Sam had not only turned eighteen in that time, but the gangly teen had also hit a growth spurt and filled out a little in the meantime – though, truthfully, Gabriel had filled out quite a bit as well himself. The realization that the vibrant and frisky young man could actually be interested in _him_ …

“What’s goin’ on in that on in that gifted noggin’ of yours there, Sammy?”

Sam started, having heard the crunching of the snow underfoot but not expecting the older man to be quite so close.  He looked down, the other’s shorter stature bringing the top of his head up to around Sam’s nose. “N-nothing.”

Gabriel shot him an unimpressed look this time. “Can’t bullshit a bullshitter, Samsquatch.” He may not be a liar, but his ability to turn a phrase had gotten him out of more than a few tight spots.

“I-it’s nothing,” Sam deflected, stamping down on the nervous feeling. A nearly unnoticeable gulp betrayed him.

Gabriel’s gaze softened. “I’m not expecting anything here,” he said gently, understanding coloring his words. “I’m happy just to spend time with you if that’s all you wanna do.”

If Sam’s cheeks hadn’t already been flushed, he would’ve definitely started blushing now. “I don’t… it’s not that.” Sam offered, lamely in his opinion. He sighed, looking back down at the ground, taking a moment to appreciate the way it glittered in the pale light of the waxing crescent moon. “It’s just…”

Gabriel placed a gloved hand on Sam’s cheek, turning his head to look into his youthful eyes. There was apprehension there, but there was also trust. Sam trusted him. “C’mon,” Gabriel nodded back towards the cabin. “Let’s get out of the cold before one of us catches a cold.”

“You can’t catch a cold from cold air,” Sam argued but didn’t resist when Gabriel took his own glove covered hand and lead him back towards shelter and warmth.

“I’m not chancing it,” Gabriel grinned.

* * *

They sat in front of the fireplace on a soft fleece quilt spread out on the plush area rug, toasting marshmallows for s’mores. If there was one thing that had always amused Sam, it was Gabriel’s sweet tooth. Even something as simple as making s’mores made him as giddy as a schoolboy. They ate and talked and laughed while Gabriel animatedly shared funny stories about the shenanigans he and his college friends got up to when they were away from home. This resulted in both of them getting covered in sticky, melted chocolate and marshmallow which only made them laugh harder.

Gabriel had just finished recounting the time he, his roommate, and two of their buddies went to a Halloween party dressed like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and ran into a girl dressed as April and convinced her to order them pizza, they then accidentally trashed someone’s house in an impromptu battle with some dude who showed up dressed as Shredder. He dropped onto the floor next to Sam, bumping shoulders as their laughter gradually died down.

He studied Sam’s profile, his skin glowing in the golden light emanating from the fireplace. Floppy brown hair covering his forehead, almost in his eyes. He had a small but content smile on his face as he watched the dancing flames. For the life of him, Gabriel couldn’t understand how he could get so lucky to have this beautiful person sitting beside him right now. Sam was smart. Like, genius level smart. He was practically guaranteed a full ride scholarship to any university of his choice. He had a big life ahead of him. Even as kids, Gabriel had known little Sammy Winchester was destined for great things. Why on earth would he actually want to waste time with a goof like him? Sure, Gabriel was no slouch in the education department, but he only really went to college to get out of this small town of two thousand where everyone was in everyone else’s business. Stretch his legs and see the world a bit before inevitably coming back and settling into a small town life of his own.

He thought back to their conversation outside. True, Samuel Winchester was no longer a child, but the middle son of Reverend John Winchester was still young and incredibly innocent. The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was taint the wide-eyed wonder he could still see in the ever inquisitive hazel colored gaze. He would never consciously hurt any part of this youth who was only just on the cusp of adulthood. He deserved more. Probably more than Gabriel could ever have to offer. 

 

 

Sam turned his gaze from the fire and blushed when he found Gabriel staring at him. Most of him still couldn’t believe he was here right now. In a warm cabin in the woods with snow building up outside, just the two of them. No chance of his dad or brothers or stepmother coming in and disrupting the tranquil air that had settled between them. He still felt nervous, but it was no longer distracting.

He bit the inside of his lip as he regarded the other man carefully. His heart pounded as his pulse picked up speed. Gabriel had outright stated that there was no expectations for this weekend getaway. That he was happy with whatever Sam wanted. He knew what he had _thought about_ for years, what he’d fantasized… but what did he really want?

He looked into the man’s eyes. Gabriel was… smart, and funny, and _different_. He was interesting. People were drawn to his dynamic personality like magnets, or like moths to a flame if you got him when he was in a mood. As a youth, he was often referred to as feisty and he never took crap from anyone. He was daring to the point of audacity – a trait that sometimes had the unfortunate tendency to cause others to treat him with contempt.

He was the sun, and Sam felt a bit like Icarus for wanting to be closer to him. Despite this, he wanted to be closer to him. He wanted _him_ … 

 

 

Sam’s lips were warm and pliant against his own. Gabriel’s eyes drifted shut when the younger man initiated the kiss. It was chaste and tentative, but Gabriel counted it as absolutely perfect none the less. He pressed in firmly and brought a hand up to tangle in Sam’s hair, causing him to gasp. One of Sam’s hands came up to grasp his forearm as he wound his other arm around the man’s torso and leaned back to lay on the blanket, pulling the larger body on top of him.

Curious hands explored his chest as they exchanged leisurely kisses. Gabriel vibrated when his sides were tickled. He rolled them over, pinning those hands above their owner’s head by the wrists as long legs tucked into the sides of his hips. He grinned at the barely contained gasps Sam gave as he trailed sloppy kisses down the younger man’s jaw and sucked lightly at his neck – not hard enough to leave lasting marks, just enough to make Sam squirm beneath him.

He let his wrists go and trailed his own curious hands down the strong torso, Sam’s hands continuing their exploration of his body. Even now, it was easy for Gabriel to imagine how much broader Sammy was going to be when he finished filling out. He continued teasing with the teen until the shyly curious roaming hands turned more insistent. Deliberate. They began tugging at the hem of his grey over shirt.

He made quick work of removing the long sleeved shirt, as well as the purple Wonka Nerds candy t-shirt underneath, before taking his time opening Sam’s brown plaid flannel. Now wasn’t the time to simply grasp the fabric with both hands and yank, sending buttons scattering around the room. Sam deserved to be taken care of his first time. Gabriel positioned himself so he could press his lips to the tanned skin as he slowly exposed it, one button at a time, starting from the bottom and working his way up from just below the younger man’s navel, watching the entire time as Sam bit his lip, blushing and unable to decide what to do with his hands.

If he got this worked up from this mild foreplay, Gabriel couldn’t wait to see what he’d be like when they really revved their engines.

He continued his trail of kisses up Sam’s neck, sliding the shirt off the lithe form as the younger man sat up to remove it. He tossed it aside and took the brunet’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to the plumped red lips in a manner that was just shy of dirty. He grinned as the younger man marvelled at his bared skin, sliding large hands up his back before shyly pressing those gorgeous lips to his sternum. If he wasn’t already half hard already, he’d be getting there quick with the look in those multi-colored eyes.

Gabriel leaned forward again, rolling Sam onto his back once more, and began devouring his mouth. He rotated his hips forward, his building erection pressing against the younger man’s through two layers of denim. Sam gasped at the sensation, hips bucking upwards and pressing them together a second time. After a little bump-n-grind, Sam began pawing at Gabriel’s jeans. He smirked at how eager his soon-to-be lover was.

They made quick work of the remainder of their clothing and Gabriel took a moment to appreciate the lithe form laid out in front of him. He loved how the pink blush of Sam’s skin reached halfway down his torso. He caught the younger man’s eye and saw a hint of apprehension. “I’m still serious about there being no expectations here, Sammy,” he said gently.

 

Sam bit his lip a moment. “I know.” He leaned in for a tentative kiss, shy once more now that they were both completely naked. The older man had a lot more to offer below the waist than his comparatively diminutive height would suggest.

“Come on.” Gabriel stood, reaching down to give Sam a hand up. He led the younger man over to the double bed across the room. He maneuvered the taller body to lay down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress, giving him a lingering kiss before digging around in the nightstand drawer. He may not have been expecting anything to happen this weekend, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped. He extracted a purple bottle and joined Sam on the bed. “Tell me what you want.”

Sam bit his lip, running a hand through his long hair to brush it out of his face. “I’m not really sure.”

Gabriel grinned. “That’s okay, I’ll help you figure it out.” He paused. “Sammy, look at me.” He waited until the youth was making eye contact. “You promise me something, right now.”

Sam breathed in an effort to calm his pounding heart. “Anything.”

“You ever want to stop, at _any_ time, you tell me.” Sam bit his lip before nodding. “I need you to say it.”

“I promise.”

They continued as they had on the floor, hands sliding along skin, mapping out each other’s skin with their lips and tongues, and teeth. Gabriel laid flush against Sam, their hard cocks sliding into place next to each other. Sam was emitting these little gasping moans as the sensations shivered through him. He rocked up against his Gabriel. Wanting… something. Wanting _more._ Wanting—

“I-in me,” he gasped into his lover’s ear. “I want you in me.”

“Anything for you,” Gabriel replied huskily.

Sam panted and squirmed as the older man slowly and deliberately trailed kisses down his body from his jawline, down his neck, sternum, abdomen… _“Oh my god…”_ He pulled at his own hair as his cock was enveloped in a warm, wet heat unlike anything he’d ever felt in his life. He drew his knees up and undulated from the sensation of being sucked off. He moaned louder, head moving from side to side, unsure of what to do under the onslaught besides gasp for air.

He started at the new sensation of something slick and cool circling his tight asshole. The sensation was lost among the more insistent sensations centered on his cock. While his brain registered some discomfort at the strange new feeling of his ass being slowly stretched open, it quickly began complimenting the pleasure of Gabriel’s throat swallowing his already leaking cock.

He suddenly let out a startled moan that was more of a shout, his body jerking when an entirely new sensation rippled through him. Gabriel pulled off his cock to chuckle. “There it is,” he grinned up at Sam.

“Wh-what was that?”

“Hmm? What? _This?_ ” Gabriel moved the fingers that were currently buried in Sam’s hole.

Sam gasped as the same shock shot through him. “Oh god, do that again.”

“That, my _fine_ friend, is what’s known as your prostate.” He pressed against it again, causing Sam to forcibly bite back another shout. “Happy to introduce you.” He scissored his fingers in and out of Sam a few more times before declaring him ready. He added more lube to the stretched opening before lubing up his cock. “This might hurt a little. Just breathe and try to relax into it.” Once his cock was fully sheathed inside the younger man’s body, he held steady. Waiting to allow Sam’s body to adjust to the intrusion. “That’s it, just breathe.” He peppered Sam’s shoulder and neck with noisy little kisses until his muscles relaxed.

When prompted, he slowly began rocking his hips. Sliding in and out of the tight heat of Sam’s virgin body. Long legs wrapped around his waist and he picked up speed, thrusting a little harder. He pushed himself up on his hands, the new angle allowing him to nail Sam’s prostate a little easier. The young Winchester made such pretty little faces in the throes of passion, it was all Gabriel could do not to slam into the tight heat with abandon.

Gabriel suddenly hooked an arm with Sam’s and rolled them over, effectively switching positions. “C’mon, Sammy, I’ve seen you ride a horse. Let’s see what you got.”

Apparently he had a lot.

Sam’s thighs were tight and flexing as he rode Gabriel’s cock hard. He leaned back until he was thrusting down into his own prostate, hitting it with nearly every down thrust. _“Oh go—Gabriel! A-ahh!”_ Sam was seeing stars in his eyes.

Pearly ropes of semen coated Gabriel’s torso as Sam climaxed. Gabriel groaned as Sam tightened around him. He managed to thrust up a few more times before cumming harder than he had since… hell if he could remember anything right now.

Sam winced at the loss as he pulled off of Gabriel’s softening cock and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He lay panting for air as his racing pulse slowly calmed down, groggy and ready for sleep. He felt the older man’s lips press to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll be right back.” Gabriel came back with a cloth to clean off some of the excess lube that felt a little uncomfortable.

They both sighed contently as they cuddled together in the warm bed. The fire slowly dying in the hearth. Outside the window, snow continued to fall.

* * *

 Gabriel took care of Sammy the next day knowing the teen would be quite sore, no matter how careful he’d been with his prep work the night before. He showered him with as much affection as Sam would allow, determined to assure the younger man that least night had meant something and was not a simple conquest. They spent almost the whole next day cuddled up to each other talking. He made Sam laugh with more of his anecdotes about college life and traveling outside of the continental US.

Saturday night he introduced the younger man to the wonders of non-penetrative sex – and taught him new ways to utilize his mouth. It was a good thing Sam had remembered to set an alarm on his phone. They might’ve been late the next morning otherwise. 

* * *

 

“O-oh,” Castiel cleared his throat as he spun around, cheeks flushed red.

Sam grinned at his startled best friend. The slightly older boy had apparently not heard the front door open and shut, obviously having been looking out the window of the kitchen door at the falling snow, which had begun only a few minutes before Gabriel had dropped him off – stealing a quick peck on the lips before Sam got out of the truck Gabriel had borrowed from his father and hurried into the Shurley’s house, where he was supposed to be. There was bread sitting in the toaster oven and bacon cooking in the oven – a method of cooking the meat that always amused Sam as everyone else he knew fried it – and the small stereo on the counter was softly playing classical Christmas music in the background.

He leaned his hip against the nearest counter, expression turning sheepish as he made eye contact with the other boys. It was Castiel’s turn to grin.

“So?” he prodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, curling one leg under him. He leaned forward eagerly on his elbows.

“It was nice,” Sam offered with a shy shrug, looking around the spotless kitchen. Mrs. Shurley was a lot like Sam’s stepmother in that she liked to keep a tidy house. One main difference between the two was Rebecca Shurley’s tendency to keep fresh baked goods on hand – something the majority of her children took full advantage of when they were home. He fished an un-iced sugar cookie in the shape of a five-point star from a conveniently placed jar next to him as he heard the scoff from the vicinity of the table.

“Nice?”

“What?”

“You’ve been mooning over my brother since middle school,” Cas stated. “You finally get the weekend of your dreams and all you can say about it is ‘it was nice’?”

“What? Gabriel is very sweet,” Sam protested.

“That’s his blood sugar,” Castiel countered.

“He was a complete gentleman the entire weekend,” Sam stated.

“Gabriel, a gentleman?” Cas looked unconvinced. “Luci’s bedroom must be frozen over.” He scoffed, referring to one of his oldest sisters – there was much debate in the Shurley family over whether it was Lucille or Michelle who was the older twin as, the night they were born, there was a power outage and the backup generator failed and, in the resulting confusion, the two accidentally got mixed up. Hospital staff was more concerned with making sure they were breathing and warm than actually keeping track of which one was born first so no one is actually certain of which one is older. Luckily, any other newborns in the hospital already had name tags attached to them, though this didn’t stop either from claiming the other was switched at birth.

Sam smirked. Despite their griping, the Shurley siblings actually cared deeply for one another. “Just because he somehow managed to stuff your locker with bee shaped confetti in freshman year—”

“He once duct taped my mouth shut and locked me in a dog kennel.”

Sam snorted. “Dean once sat on my face and farted until I passed out. Y’know, if, by some divine miracle, the two of you ever actually managed to get along long enough to spend some ‘private time’ behind locked doors, I wouldn’t be as quick to ask for details.”

Castiel briefly stilled like a marble statue at the mention of the eldest Winchester son before he sniffed derisively and smoothed down the front of his white and purples striped cotton shirt, picking at invisible lint. It was no secret to anyone just how much Dean and Castiel despised one another. The two got on each other’s last nerve from the moment they’d bumped into each other on the primary school playground.

Ten-year-old Dean had been tossing a football around with some friends and the then six-year-old Shurley boy had been walking with a book on insects clutched in his arms. Dean had backed into him and the both of them had toppled over, Dean missing the ball and Castiel’s book falling into some mud. Dean had helped him up, apologizing. Then, for reasons Sam’s sure even _they_ can’t remember, the two were yelling at one another. Sam does remember Dean getting flustered when he kindergartener had actually managed to verbally put him in his place before storming off, muddy book in his little arms. Sam had followed the boy, who was in his morning kindergarten class, and helped him clean his book as much as two six-year-olds were able to. He’d apologized for his brother and made a new friend.

Castiel had never changed his opinion of Dean being a big, clumsy, blockhead – in their teen years the blue-eyed youth had taken to calling the older Winchester boy a Neanderthal. The most flattering thing Sam had ever heard his brother say about his best friend was that he was a good friend to Sam… despite having such a large stick shoved so far up his ass that he could poke out one of his eyeballs.

“So there _are_ details,” he said, getting back to his original line of questioning. “I thought his was a,” Castiel used air quotes, “’complete gentleman’.”

“He was,” Sam insisted, biting off half his cookie. He chewed contemplatively before swallowing. “He made sure I got off before he did.” The tallest Winchester smirked when his friend choked on air. “You asked.”

Castiel huffed and traced random patterns on the tabletop with his fingertip. He bit his bottom lip, a frown creasing his forehead. Sam knew that expression. Cas had something he found important rolling around in his head and he wanted to talk about it but he didn’t know how to begin.

He finished his cookie and sat on the chair across from the ruminating brunet. “What’s up, Cas?”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed a bit further and he pouted before replying. “What was it like?” he asked quietly, a blush creeping back into his cheeks. He continued tracing patterns on the table.

“Like?”

“I mean, what was it like for _you_?” Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “Awkward? Intense? I-I mean, I’ve heard your first time can be overwhelming. O-or, you know, boring,” he shrugged.

Sam felt his face flush. “It was…” Perfect, Sam thought. It was perfect. “It was unlike anything I’d ever expected.”

The timer on the stove went off and Castiel removed the bacon and set the bread to toast while Sam got plates and took a jar of mayonnaise from the fridge. “So, it was good?” Cas asked as he waited for the toaster oven to ding.

Sam thought back to the time spent at the cabin, picturing every moment clearly in his mind. A gentle smile on his face. “Yes,” he replied. “It was good.”

Cas glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a small smile of his own in place. “Good.”

When the toaster dinged, the two made bacon sandwiches for breakfast before getting into Castiel’s car – a gold 78 Lincoln Continental that he’d purchased with the help of his grandparents – and drove to the church Sam’s father preached at.  Castiel’s parents were still away with his younger brother, who was with his hockey team playing their last away game before Christmas. They would be back sometime that evening.

They greeted the Reverend as they walked in and made their way to the front pew where the Winchesters usually sat. They were one of the last to arrive. Halfway up, Gabriel caught Sam’s eye and grinned. Sam blushed and looked away, a small grin tugging at his own lips. He glanced around, wondering if people could tell. If anyone knew what they’d spent the last two nights doing. His face heated up further and he quickened his pace, taking a seat next to Adam and his mother.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when Dean dropped into the seat next to him. “Sammy,” Dean nodded. He cleared his throat and turned to the other boy, a somewhat flirty smirk on his face. _“Cas.”_ Sam refrained from rolling his eyes. His brother was being his normal jerk self and had taken to finding new ways to mess with his best friend. In response, Castiel simply sat ramrod straight, head turned away from the elder brother, a blush dusting his cheeks. Before Sam could tell his friend to ignore him or offer to switch seats, his father had taken his place on the pulpit.


	2. Chapter 2

As an avid student, Sam had never before been so happy for spring break and the time off from school it offered.

He hadn’t been feeling well lately and, a few days before, he’d stopped being able to hide that he was throwing any more – it had only been the third day of that and he would have fessed up if it had gone on much longer. His parents were, understandably, concerned. His father had sent him back to bed while his stepmother made him some soup. He had a doctor’s appointment scheduled for later in the week, despite his insistence that it was just a stomach bug and would probably be gone by then anyway. They’d ignored his protests and he caved and took advantage of the extra time in bed with no more fuss.

He’d quickly texted Cas to cancel the plans they’d had to meet up and curled up under his puffy down blanket. The next thing he knew, his stepmother was shaking him awake to eat. He sat up groggily, scrubbing his face with his hands, and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _Three hours_. He’d fallen back to sleep for a full three hours. He knew he was getting more tired lately than usual, but he’d gotten a good night’s sleep. It surprised him.

He made his way down to the kitchen for lunch, thankfully accepting the chicken soup that was placed in front of him. Across from him, eleven-year-old Adam was eyeing his hamburger hungrily. He was like Dean in that way: they both _loved_ burgers. And pie. Neither would let anyone forget about pie. The family of four sat around the table with their heads bowed as John said a quick prayer before Adam snatched up the burger and shoved nearly half of it in his mouth, earning a quick scolding from his mother. Their father had said he was gearing up for a growth spurt and, judging by all Winchester men, it was likely to be a doozy for the pint-sized child. John found it hilarious considering his own mother, Millie, was so tiny, topping off at four foot eleven though apparently his father, Henry, had been quite tall himself.

“I thought Dean was coming around for lunch,” Sam said.

“There must be a bug going around,” his stepmother commented. “He called not long after you went back to bed. He’s not feeling well either. I offered to take some soup over for him, but you know Dean. Likes to tackle things on his own. Reminds me of someone,” she said with a pointed look across the table.

John looked back innocently. “These burgers are great, honey,” he deflected. She shook her head affectionately at her husband. They continued eating, making small talk. Once Adam had demolished his first two burgers and was halfway through his third, he started animatedly recounting everything he and his friends had already done and outlining what they were planning to get up to while on break.

After lunch, Sam was sent back to bed as he was still obviously tired. His stomach had settled considerably since the morning. 

* * *

 

It was Thursday. He wasn’t sure why, but significant things involving Castiel always occurred on Thursdays. He also wasn’t sure why he’d noticed that, but it was true none the less.

They’d officially met on a Thursday, that day on the playground. They’d both broken their arms while riding their bikes at age eight on a Thursday. Sam had admitted, out loud, he was gay to his friend on a Thursday after Cas had caught him staring at Gabriel and blushing. Gabriel had asked him to spend the weekend at the cabin with him on a Thursday and Castiel had helped him plan his cover story to their parents.

Today, he was standing on his best friend’s front porch, a duffel bag at his feet.

He’d been to the doctor. It wasn’t a stomach flu.

* * *

 

When Castiel had opened the front door he’d known immediately that something was wrong. He’d called his mother and Rebecca had taken one look at Sam’s tear filled eyes and pulled the tall boy into a hug. One of the things Sam had always liked about Mrs. Shurley was that she didn’t begin by bombarding you with invasive questions. Maybe it was her job as a high school counselor, maybe it was simply experience from raising five children. She knew exactly how you needed her to react in order to put you at ease.

She’d led him inside saying “Castiel, why don’t you bring Sam’s bag up to the guest room? I’ll make some hot cocoa.”

If Charles – “please, call me Chuck” – was surprised at Sam’s sudden appearance, he didn’t show it. The Professor merely quirked a curious eye and offered Sam a friendly smile as he continued playing chess with his youngest son, Samandriel.

“Hey, Sam,” Samandriel greeted with a smile before turning back to the board in front of him. He was pretty good about picking up on social cues and didn’t ask what was going on.

Sam managed a small smile despite how upset he was. “Hey, Sam,” he parroted back as he always did, though it lacked his normal enthusiasm. It was a silly little joke between them that started when Sam was six and Samandriel was four.

After managing to finish half of his cocoa, Sam politely excused himself and headed to bed. After he changed into his pyjamas he went to the guest room to wait for his friend. He knew that, unlike his parents, Cas wouldn’t wait until tomorrow to find out why he’d showed up.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Castiel asked as he sat cross-legged on the end of the bed.

“Not really,” Sam’s voice cracked and he hugged his knees. He bit his lip as his vision swam. He tried to breathe through the emotions, stamp them down and keep them inside. He couldn’t. “Oh god…” He buried his face in his hands and broke down. He barely registered the mattress shifting as his friend moved beside him and arms wrapped around him. He turned and buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder, holding onto the smaller boy and continued to sob.

When he finally calmed down and sat up straight and crossed his awkwardly long legs, Castiel asked again. “What happened?”

Sam heaved sigh, head dropping forward. “I, well, I went to the doctor this afternoon. I thought I had the flu.” He peeked at Cas through the curtain of his hair as it fell in front of his eyes. “I didn’t.”

“… so, what was it? Are you sick?”

Sam sighed again. “No. I’m not sick. Not really.”

“I don’t… what—“

“I’m…” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. “Well, I…”

“Sam, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay,” Castiel looked so certain. Sam appreciated it.

“I don’t think it is.” He hated how small his voice sounded.

“Sam, what—“

“I’m pregnant.”

Castiel looked startled. “You’re… _what?_ ”

“I’m pregnant.” He watched as Cas struggled to comprehend what he was being told.

“They kicked you out?”

It was his turn to be thrown off kilter. “What?”

“Your parents threw you out? Because you’re…”

“Yeah.” Sam huffed, a tightness in his chest. “You should’ve seen the look on my stepmom’s face when the doctor told us. If we weren’t in public, I think she would’ve hit the roof.” He thought back to earlier in the day. “But Dad...” He gulped. “When we got home and Mom told him… Dad was so angry. I’ve never seen him that mad before. I’ve never been afraid of him before.”

“Did he hit you?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “No, he didn’t hit me. But I think he wanted to.” Sam paused to collect his thoughts. “He wanted to know who it w-was.” His breath hitched. “Who it was I-I s-spread my legs for like a cheap whore.” He scrubbed his face when tears escaped.

“What did you say?”

“I-I wouldn’t tell him.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t tell him.”

“What did he do?”

“He said that abortion was a sin, so I would have to live with the consequences. When I wouldn’t tell him who it was, he said there was no room in his house for fornicators and their ill-begotten bastards.” Cas scoffed. “I packed a bag and left. I headed to the library. I needed time to think.” He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers. “I walked around when it closed. I didn’t want to go to my brother’s. Didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes just yet. I…” He swallowed, fingers clenching. “I didn’t know where else to go…”

Cas leaned into his side. Sam made him promise not to tell anyone about Gabriel… _especially_ Gabriel. He obviously didn’t like it, but Cas agreed. They sat quietly for a while until his day caught up with him and he got tired. The next morning, Cas helped him explain what was going on. 

* * *

 

“Is he here?” Sam tensed as he heard his older brother’s voice from the front hall. He was sitting in the kitchen with the family for breakfast. They’d taken the explanation extremely well. When he’d hinted at leaving, Rebecca wouldn’t hear of it. Even Chuck insisted he stay with them. They’d known him since he was six-years-old. He was family.

“Yes, we’re just sitting down to breakfast,” Mrs. Shurley said as their footsteps got closer. “Would you like to join us, Dean?”

“No, ma’am. I’m just on my way to the shop. But thank you.”

“You Winchester boys are so sweet.”

The two came into the kitchen and Sam looked up at his brother anxiously. Dean’s eyes took in everyone around the table before settling on Sam.

“Hey, Sammy,” he greeted.

“Hi, Dean,” Sam replied, wringing his hands under the table.

“So, uh, can we,” he gestured back out of the kitchen.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah.” Sam stood and followed Dean to the living room.

“So, um, I called the house this morning. Kate told what happened yesterday,” he said, referring to their stepmother. Dean had never gotten along with the woman, though not for lack of trying. He was too rebellious for her.

“Oh.” Sam looked at his feet, hugging himself. He couldn’t bring himself to look Dean in the eyes.

“Hey.” Dean moved closer to him. “Look at me.” Sam lifted his head, expecting to see disappointment at the very least. But Dean’s green eyes showed nothing but the same caring concern he always showed when something was wrong. “It’s gonna be okay, Sammy.”

Sam had thought he had finished crying last night. But standing in front of his big brother, his vision blurred and his tears quickly began falling down his cheeks. “Dee…” He choked out a sob and his macho “no chick flick moments” brother pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” 

* * *

 

In the end, it was decided that Sam would stay with the Shurleys. He was family, they reiterated. And they wouldn’t accept monetary compensation for his room and board. They did accept Dean’s mechanic services when he offered to give their cars tune-ups. “I’ll even give Sunshine’s crappy Continental a go,” he’d said to Sam while staring at Cas. Castiel, as usual, huffed and turned away from the older man, a blush dusting his cheeks at the insinuating way Dean had said it. Sam elbowed his brother with a glare. Dean just rolled his eyes.

When school resumed, it was immediately apparent that word had gotten out about the state he was in. Everyone stared at him. Some students skirted around him, others laughed when he walked by. Even students who barely talked to him went out of their way to make comments, usually snide.

The classes that Cas weren’t in were the worst. His friends refused to sit by him. While Brady ditching him didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would, Jess Moore’s reaction hurt him. She was the closest person to him besides Cas. One of his best friends. Or so he’d thought. “My parents say I can’t hang out with you anymore,” she said to him at lunchtime. “They don’t want me throwing my life away like you did. And, honestly, I don’t really want to either.” It would’ve hurt less if the normally kind-to-a-fault girl would have just slapped him.

His school life continued on like this for a whole week. The only ones who would really talk to him were Cas and Samandriel. Though he really didn’t see much of the sophomore at school.

He was surprised to find that he was exempt from gym class the following week. It had officially been switched to a free period, so he grabbed his bag and headed to the library. He may as well get started on his English project. 

 

 

He knew he had a pencil in his bag somewhere. He’d just used it in Math. He sighed, shoulder slumped when he felt something tapping on the back of his head. He spun around in his seat to find a girl with short red hair wearing a blue Star Trek tank top layered over a white long-sleeved shirt. In her hand was a pencil with the eraser pointed at him.

She held up her hands in a placatory gesture. “I come in peace!” He raised his eyebrows. “And I come bearing gifts.” She held out the pencil. He took it cautiously, surprised when he found that the red colour had turned a bright orange under her finger tips. “Cool, huh? I got more. The purple ones turn pink, and the green ones turn yellow.” She held out her hand. “Bradbury. Charlie Bradbury.”

Sam blinked and took a moment to remember himself. “Oh, uh, I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“Nice to officially meet’cha Sam-Sam. We have Social Studies together. Did you want to sit with us?”

Sam blinked again. This girl was… like he’d imagine sunshine might be if it were a person. “Us?”

“Yeah, me and my friend always use the study carrels in the back. We don’t disrupt the librarian as much when we debate stuff if we’re back there. C’mon, I’ll introduce you!”

Confused, Sam gathered up his things and followed Charlie to the far side of the library.

“Hey Kev, this is Sam-Sam,” she said to a younger Asian boy as she sat in the study carrel next to him. He turned around from the chemistry text book in front of him.

“Hi, I’m Kevin Tran. I’m in advanced placement.”

“Sam Winchester,” Sam waved.

“So we were just debating a plot point in Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan. Kev here is of the opinion that, if Jim were the one who had died, Spock wouldn’t have reacted as irrationally when going after Khan. I, however, beg to differ.”

“Spock is too Vulcan to behave so illogically. I get wanting to go after Khan for attacking a Federation ship and wanting to bring him to justice, I just don’t think—“

“Exactly! You aren’t thinking! He would totally react in a similar manner to Jim if their roles were reversed. Jim was his best friend! Plus, with that Vulcan strength, I think he could take him on in a hand-to-hand fight.”

“Okay, _maybe_ a Vulcan can take one an augment one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat, but _why_ would he try? Where’s the logic in that!?”

“Technically, Spock is only half-Vulcan,” Sam interjected. The two stopped bickering and turned to face him. He blushed and looked away, scurrying to place his stuff in the carrel next to Charlie’s, on the opposite side of Kevin.

“So? Where you going with that?” Kevin asked, lips pursed.

“Oh, uh, noth-nothing. I don’t even really know what I’m talking about.”

“No, go ahead,” Charlie encouraged. “We wanna hear your opinion.”

“W-Well, I mean, in The Motion Picture, Spock turned out to be far more human that even he realized. And in The Undiscovered Country he said something about logic not being the end of wisdom… though, now that I think of it, I’m not sure where I was going with that part.”

Charlie turned back to Kevin. “See! Even he agrees with me!”

Kevin frowned. “That still doesn’t mean…”

They continued on this vein for the rest of free period. Sam shook his head in amusement, interjecting a point every so often when he could get a word in edgewise. For once, he could actually appreciate that his big brother was a giant nerd. 

* * *

 

Before he knew it, it was nearing the end of June. And with the end of the school year also came his six-month prenatal checkup. If it hadn’t been for the Shurleys, his two new friends, and his brother, he didn’t think he’d have survived the last three months at school without doing something drastic. Mrs. Shurley insisted on being there to bring him to every appointment. She even stayed with him along with Cas, who insisted on supporting his friend, and Dean, if he could make it. He’d tried apologizing several times for being a bother but neither Rebecca nor Chuck would hear anything of it.

Sam laid on the exam table as the ultrasound tech smeared that cold jelly on his distended abdomen. “Let’s see if the little munchkin is being cooperative this time,” the tech, named Pamela Barnes, said with a grin and moved the wand over his stomach. The image of his growing child was displayed on the screen. He remembered the first time he’d heard the baby’s heartbeat. Dean had been able to make it to that appointment. Even his macho brother cried at the sound. So far, the baby was insisting on remaining in a difficult positon during the ultrasounds so they hadn’t been able to determine the gender yet. “Okay, everything looks great. This little one is right on schedule.” Pamela’s voice cut through his reminiscing. “ _And,_ it looks like we’ll be able to tell the gender, if you still want to know.”

“Yes,” Sam nodded. “I want to know.” He could feel Dean’s hand gripping his shoulder, Cas’ on his knee, while Rebecca held his hand.

“It looks like…” Pamela studied the screen. “It’s a girl.”

Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A girl. He was having a girl. 

* * *

 

A _daughter._ He looked down at the sonogram in his hands. He sighed happily as he rode in the back seat of his brother’s Impala with Cas as Rebecca rode shotgun. The older Winchester had insisted on driving them to his appointment since he was actually able to make it to this one. He was going to have a daughter. _Gabriel’s_ daughter. He felt his chest tighten. Rebecca and Chuck were going to be grandparents. They were so understanding and supportive through this whole thing. He just knew they would be over the moon if he’d only tell. He was carrying their granddaughter and they didn’t know. They didn’t—

“It’s Gabriel’s.” He sucked in a breath, startled at himself. He had not intended to blurt it out right then and there.

“What?” Dean’s asked, obviously not sure if he’d heard right. The car came to a stop and Sam realized with a start they were already at the Shurleys house. Dean turned in his seat. “Wanna run that by us again?”

“U-um…” Sam stared at his brother, wide eyed and suddenly scared. “I-I, um. Well…”

“Sweetheart, is this true?” Rebecca asked, an encouraging expression on her kind face. “It’s alright, Sam. We just want to know if we heard you correctly.”

He looked beside him. Cas looked as surprised as he felt. All his friend could do is shrug. He looked back at the woman he’d come to see as a surrogate mother. He wrapped his arms around his belly. “Please, don’t tell him.”

“Why not?” Dean asked a little harshly.

“Dean, it’s alright. I’m sure Sam has his reasons.” Rebecca really was awesome. She laid a gentle hand on Dean’s arm, stalling any other reaction from the sometimes overprotective young man. She turned back to him. “Sam?”

“Please,” he implored. “Not yet. I know I can’t keep it from him forever. It’s not fair. But… I just…”

“Hey,” Dean said in a calmer tone. “Hey, Sammy, look at me.” Sam looked into his brother’s eyes. “I don’t like it, but I’ll follow your lead here. I mean I get it… I think.”

Rebecca nodded. “We’ll wait. It’s probably something he should hear from you anyway.” She smiled brightly. “Oh my goodness, I’m going to be an official grandma!”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel breathed in the warm evening air as he drove with the windows of his bright yellow 77 Chevy Camaro rolled down. He loved the end of the summer intersession and the freedom from school that it brought with it. This time was even sweeter as it also brought with it the official end of his educational career with a BA in Business. His mother would probably attempt to convince him to go for his Master’s, but he wasn’t all that inclined. Nope. He was going to do what he’d always threatened to do: open a bakery. Michelle will, inevitably, tell him he’s wasting his education, but screw it. It was what he wanted to do.

There were suddenly flashing lights and a siren behind him. That hadn’t happened in a while. He pulled over, curious about what it could possibly be about.

“License and registration.”

“Evening, Officer,” Gabriel grinned, squinting in the bright beam of the flashlight aimed at his face.

“License, and registration,” the terse voice of Deputy Cole Trenton repeated.

“Alright, no small talk. I get it.” He handed over the required items. The Deputy walked back to his car. “May I ask what this is about?” he asked when Trenton returned.

“Seems you have a broken taillight.”

“What? No I don’t.” Trenton walked back towards his squad car. Suddenly Gabriel heard a smash. “What the fuck!?”

“Now you do.”

Getting out of his car at this point was probably a stupid idea to begin with. This was the main thought he had while he sat in a holding cell at the city lock up.

* * *

 “Well, fancy seeing you here, Shurley. Can’t say I’m happy to see your sorry ass.” Gabriel looked up at the sound of the familiar gruff voice of the town sheriff.

“I missed you too, Bobby,” Gabriel piped back. He wasn’t exactly proud of it, but he’d spend more than a few nights here in his late teens sleeping off a night of too much fun.

“Boy, you’re in a heap of trouble. Much more than you realize.”

“What are you on about now, Old Timer?” Gabriel frowned. Normally, the old coot would snark something at him, call him an ‘idjit’, and leave him there until morning. And he never beat around the bush. “Care to share with the class?”

“Seems you got a little too friendly with one of the Winchester boys a little while back.” Gabriel froze. His hackles were raising and he didn’t even know why. It’s not like he’d done anything illegal. Sam was legal six months ago. Sure, he’d still been in high school, but he was legal. Course, there was probably no use trying to point that out at the moment. After all, Bobby Singer was technically Sam’s uncle. And his grandpa, Samuel Campbell, was the county judge. Gabriel gulped. Bobby was right. He _was_ in trouble.

“O-oh? And, um. How exactly’d you hear about that?”

“That ain’t important.”

“Important enough to bust my taillight just to get me in here.”

“Cole’s real sorry ‘bout that. Accidents and all.” Gabriel snorted. “But that ain’t important either.”

“So what is?”

"The boy you messed with is facing the consequences of your little roll in the sack alone. Lord knows his Daddy’d love nothing more than to put one between your eyes if he knew it was you, so I’ll leave enlightening the stubborn old Reverend to you. It’s only fair you start facing your share of the consequences, after all.”

“Come again?”

“Boy's expectin'. And since you're the one that bun in his oven, only seems fittin' that you're the one who does right by him." Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but the crotchety old Sheriff wasn't finished. "And don't sass me, Boy. I got a blank warrant from old Judge Campbell that I got half a mind to actually fill out on principal." Gabriel's mouth snapped shut.

His mind was reeling at the information that had just been dumped on him. A part of him was so shocked he felt like he'd just been thrown into the lake in early January. There were two things he was absolutely sure of in this moment. The first was the fact that Sam Winchester was having Gabriel's baby -- Gabriel had absolutely no doubts as to the paternity of the impending neonate. And the second... he could already hear the sound of old Reverend Winchester cocking that shotgun he loved so much. The old coot may be a Man of God, but that didn’t stifle his love of firearms. Heck, the Winchesters and Campbells were like gun club dynasties in this town. When John Winchester married Mary Campbell, it was a match made in gunpowder. He shrugged to himself. It's not like the honourable thing wouldn't be a dream come true. He just believed Sam deserved better that what future he had to offer. 

* * *

“Sorry ‘bout that taillight. I’m real clumsy some days,” Deputy Trenton said as he was releasing Gabriel early the next morning.

“Yeah, whatever man,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Just take it over to Deano. He’ll fix it up right and I’ll cover the bill.”

He took a cab to his parent’s house – his Camaro being held by Harvelle’s Towing until he could pick it up or have it moved to a garage to be repaired. His dad opened the door. Most people thought his old man was hard to read. It only took Gabriel one look at his father’s face to know. They _knew_.

“Gabriel! Welcome home!” And _that_ was how Gabriel realized something else was up.

“Gabriel! Sweetie, welcome home.” His mother rushed to greet him. “We weren’t expecting you for another week!”

“I wanted to surprise you.” She smiled and took him by the elbow, steering him into the living room. “Let me just go tell everyone you’re here.”

She left and he took a steadying breath. He could do this. He could do this. He cou—

“Gabriel?” He turned around to find the object of the majority of his desires the past few years – and the _only_ object since that weekend.

“Hiya, Sammy,” he greeted. He looked the young man up and down. His heart stuttered as his eyes came to rest on his midsection. “Holy shit, the old coot wasn’t lying.”

Sam wrapped his long arms around the sizeable baby bump he sported, suddenly feeling worried as well as nervous. “I… I was going to tell you.”

Gabriel looked at the nineteen-year-old. The much taller young man was staring at the floor like he was trying to memorize the pattern in the rug. He took a deep breath. "I know I need to do right by you," he started.

Sam swallowed thickly, tears beginning to sting his eyes. Of course, Gabriel would feel duty bound to take care of this messed up situation, just like he knew he would. But it was the last thing Sam had ever wanted. He didn't want them to go through the motions out of obligations. He just wanted--

"I just want you to know that I mean it." Sam looked up. Gabriel's chest panged to see a small, fledgling hope hidden behind a resigned shadow in Sam's eyes. The younger man's eyes should never hold anything but a sparkle of happiness and wonder. Now wasn’t the time to beat around the bush. He needed to be completely honest, with everyone. "Sam," he breathed. "I love you." He was momentarily startled when Sam burst into all out tears.

"I'm not cr-crying because I'm sad," Sam managed to insist. "I'm not sad, I-I promise."

Gabriel's expression softened and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the younger man, pulling him into a hug. One hand slid to one side of his gravid belly. Tears blurred his vision as he felt the undeniable movement of his child under his palms. Holy shit… he was going to be a father. 

* * *

They ate breakfast with Gabriel’s parents and youngest brother – Castiel had had something important to do that couldn’t wait. Afterwards, Sam, Gabriel and the Shurley parents got into Rebecca’s SUV and drove to the house Sam hadn’t been back to since the day he’d been tossed out of it. Sam texted Cas to tell them where they were going in case he got back home before they returned.

Sam watched as Gabriel squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. He had to give the shorter man credit. He didn’t even flinch when John Winchester opened the door, a hard look on his face when he realized who was standing on his front porch.

“Reverend,” Gabriel greeted. “I believe we need to discuss something. Sir.”

The Reverend glared at him for a solid fifteen seconds before sighing deeply and allowing them into the house.

“Katie, we got company,” he shouted as he led the small group into the living room.

“Oh, I didn’t realize we were expecting anyone,” Kate said as she entered from the kitchen.

“We weren’t.” She looked around and saw who it was.

“Adam, honey, why don’t you go finish your breakfast.” She sent her son back into the kitchen when he followed her out. She sat on the arm of John’s chair. “So, what’s this about?” Rebecca, Chuck, and Sam took seats on the couch. Gabriel remained standing.

It was like there was a giant pink elephant in the room that neither Winchester wanted to acknowledge.

“Sir,” Gabriel addressed the man that would, very soon, be his father-in-law… whether the man gave him the answer he wanted or not. “Like I said, there is something we need to discuss.”

“And what would that be exactly, Boy?”

“I’ve come to ask for your blessing.”

John’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “My blessing?”

“I’m asking for your blessing to marry your second son.”

John raised a hand. “Hold up. I realize how close he’s been with your family for so many years, but going this far to help him save a little face—“

“There’s no saving face about it,” Gabriel interrupted, irritated at the blatant insinuation. “I love your son and that’s my bun in his oven. I’m only doing what I know is right.”

John now looked completely shocked. Before anyone could react, a throat cleared.

“Mr. and Mrs. Shurley, I believe I have something to discuss with you,” Dean said from where he stood near the front door… Castiel gripping his right hand tightly in both of his.

\- 30 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's Camaro is one of the older ones Bumblebee used in the Transformers movies.


End file.
